oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
Yume Yume (song)
Description Yume Yume (努努-ゆめゆめ; means "Absolutely" or "Dream Dream") is the fifth track in Zeitakubyou album and the track number one of its single. The lyrics of this song is written in mixed Japanese and English, but most of its parts/lines are Japanese and only few/some of it are English. This song was used as the opening theme song for the television program Myupara Tokku. Its single was the forty-third single in Oricon Singles Charts and sold 9,200 copies in the Oricon sales way back year 2007. Lyrics 'Romanji' Your life is automatic Believe a little magic Your future may be tragic For a toxic animatic Don't stay in a lonely place, hey, you! Don't you understand? ima no jibun saa Wonderland My Life tsumaranai sore ga hyoujou ni Don't forget koujoushin tsune ni imi ga nai mono ni te wo sashi nobete mo shigeki ga tsuyosugi higeki na Ronin yaritai koto hibi bouken Keep it going! tsuite koi sekai ni ikou ze yume wa miru MON janaku so kanaeru MON desho? dakara kanawanai yume nara yume to wa iwanai!! sore demo hito ga "yume wa yume" da to iu nara mazu wa orera ga senjin kitte warai tobashite yaru! tobashite yaru! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 hurry up! aserasenaide PACE kuzushitakunai kara Some day kagayaku tame ni taiyou no hikari wo abiteiku kara Hold on, man! I'll grow up What can you do? I don't know naimen wo arata ni My Men to habataki dasu Compass ga sasu hou e Go for a sail!! ima ga muri nara aseru hitsuyou nai kedo dakedo sugoi POWER mottenda dakara dashitekou! dashitekou! mienai kyoufu de aruku yuuki ga nai n daro? naraba orera ga hikari to natte so terashite yaru! terashite yaru! dakara iwande kure "douse ore wa" to ka iu no mada da! mada da! yatte minakya wakaran ze! wakaran ze! saki no hoshou wa DOKO no sekai ni mo nai kara dakara sore motomete yattetara zettai DEKAku wa naren zo!! genjitsumi nai to ka jikan no MUDA to ka moshi dareka ni iwareta nara kuyashisa oshi koroshi ashita no BANE ni shite shikkari VISION wo tataki dase! yume wa nigenai yo kanchigai shiteru n janai? sou sa nigeru no wa jibun jishin nee sou daro? minna dou na no? tsurai ni PLUS ichi shite so shiawase tsukami tore ima da! ima da! ugoki dase! yattarou ya! yattarou ya! yume wa miru MON janaku so kanaeru MON desho? dakara kanawanai yume nara yume to wa iwanai!! sore demo hito ga "yume wa yume" da to iu nara mazu wa orera ga senjin kitte warai tobashite yaru! tobashite yaru! 'Kanji' Your life is automatic　Believe a little magic Your future may be tragic　For a toxic animatic Don't stay in a lonely place, hey, you! Don't you understand?　今の自分　さぁWonderland My Life つまらない　それが表情に Don't forget　向上心常に 意味が無いものに手を差し伸べても刺激が強すぎ悲劇なRonin やりたいこと日々冒険　Keep it going! ついて来い　世界に行こうぜ 夢は見るモンじゃなくsoかなえるモンでしょ? だからかなわない夢なら夢とは言わない!! それでも人が「夢は夢」だと言うなら まずは俺らが先人切って　笑い飛ばしてやる! 飛ばしてやる! 1, 2, 3, 3, 4, 5, 6 hurry up! 焦らせないで　ペース崩したくないから Some day　輝くために太陽の光を浴びていくから Hold on, man! I'll grow up What can you do? I don't know 内面を新たに　My Menと羽ばたき出す Compassが指す方へ　Go for a sail!! 今が無理なら焦る必要ないけど だけど凄いパワー持ってんだ　だから出してこう!出してこう! 見えない恐怖で歩く勇気がないんだろ? ならば俺らが光となってso 照らしてやる!照らしてやる! だから言わんでくれ「どうせ俺は」とか言うの まだだ!まだだ!やってみなきゃ　分からんぜ!分からんぜ! 先の保障はドコの世界にもないから だからそれ求めてやってたら絶対デカくはなれんぞ!! 現実味ないとか　時間のムダとか　もし誰かに言われたなら くやしさ押し殺し 明日のバネして しっかり夢(ビジョン)をたたき出せ! 夢は逃げないよ　勘違いしてるんじゃない? そうさ逃げるのは自分自身　ねぇそうだろ?みんなどうなの? 辛いに＋一(プラスいち)してso幸せつかみ取れ 今だ!今だ!動き出せ!　やったろうや!やったろうや! 夢は見るモンじゃなくsoかなえるモンでしょ? だからかなわない夢なら夢とは言わない!! それでも人が「夢は夢」だと言うなら まずは俺らが先人切って　笑い飛ばしてやる! 飛ばしてやる! Category:Songs